Jedipedia:Löschprüfung/Archiv
Löschprüfung Bild:Vader-Imperiale.jpg (wiederhergestellt) Hier geht es zwar um ein Bild aber ich finde, dass man dieses wiederherstellen sollte. Es wurde heute aus dem Artikel Anakin Skywalker entfernt und dann gleich gelöscht, weil es nicht verwendet wurde. Schnelllebigkeit und Aufräumarbeiten in allen Ehren, aber das ging mir dann doch zu schnell, zumal ich das Bild extra für den Artikel gemacht habe und Quellen, Lizenz alles auf der Bildseite angegeben war. Ich finde, dass dieses Bild besser an die jeweilige Stelle des Artikels passt, als das von Modgamers ausgetauschte Sternjäger-Bild. Denn auf diesem Bild ist Vader noch nicht einmal zu sehen, sondern nur sein Sternjäger, weshalb es auch in einen anderen Abschnitt reinpassen würde. Fazit: Ich finde, dass es einfach verfrüht gelöscht wurde, und möchte, dass es wiederhergestellt wird. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 23:57, 28. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ja, ok. Ich stelle es wieder her. 00:08, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Vielen Dank, Ben! Bild:--).gif --Anakin Skywalker 00:15, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::In dem Fall war das ein unglücklicher Zufall... Hab grad mal die Liste der verwaisten Bilder durchgearbeitet... Dass das grad erst raus geholt wurde, wusste icht nicht. Pandora Diskussion 18:02, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Halb so wild. Jetzt ist es ja wieder da! Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:31, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) DH-17 Blastergewehr (wiederhergestellt) Der Artikel hat seine Existenzberechtigung. Auf der Website von Battlefront II (siehe hier unter "Gameplay" und dann "Alliance" und "Alliance Weapons") steht der Name des Gewehrs, und das Ding ist in Battelfront II nunmal das Standardgewehr der Rebellen, also wiederherstellen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:27, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Schlüssig. 02:27, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) Tiere von Ansion (wiederhergestellt und verschoben) Es gibt immer wieder eine IP, die auf diesem Lemma Tier-Artikel anlegt, die vollkommen akzeptabel sind, abgesehen vom Lemma. Einmal wurde dies jedoch einfach gelöscht, ohne etwas zu verschieben (hier). Wäre es möglich, diese Versionen wiederherzustellen, denn ich glaube, dass man dabei mit etwas Überarbeitung und Verschiebung einen guten Artikel hinkriegt (und wenn nicht, kann man die Seite auch nochmal löschen). [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:53, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Version wieder hergestellt und nach Jijite verschoben. Muss aber dringest überarbeitet werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:45, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Tim Rose on Wheels on Wheels (erledigt) ' ' Bitte diese Seite kurz temporär wiederherstellen, dabei wurde nämlich damals ein Fehler begangen. Die Seite Tim Rose wurde von Vandalen zuerst nach Tim Rose on Wheels und schließlich weiter nach Tim Rose on Wheels on Wheels verschoben. Statt allerdings Tim Rose on Wheels on Wheels zurückzuschieben, wurde einfach der Inhalt der Seite Tim Rose mit dem Inhalt von dem alten Tim Rose-Artikel überschrieben, was Vandale67 zum Ersteller des Artikels macht. Um dies zu korrigieren, muss Tim Rose on Wheels on Wheels wiederhergestellt werden, nach Tim Rose verschoben werden, und schließlich müssen die neueren Versionen von Tim Rose wiederhergestellt werden. Siehe auch die Anleitung der Wikipedia. Ich kann auch gerne die Korrektur selbst vornehmen, dazu muss die Seite nur wiederhergestellt werden. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:05, 30. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Erledigt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:59, 30. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Diverse Copy-und-Paste On-Wheels-Korrekturen (erledigt) *Sabacc on Wheels on Wheels nach Sabacc *Malastare on Wheels on Wheels nach Malastare *Aurra Sing on Wheels on Wheels nach Aurra Sing *Wahre Mandalorianer on Wheels on Wheels nach Wahre Mandalorianer *Barriss Offee on Wheels on Wheels nach Barriss Offee *Anakin Solo on Wheels nach Anakin Solo *Quermianer on Wheels on Wheels nach Quermianer *Mandalorianische Crusader on Wheels on Wheels nach Mandalorianische Kreuzritter *John D. Branon on Wheels on Wheels nach John D. Branon *Tsaisi on Wheels on Wheels nach Tsaisi *Rick McCallum on Wheels on Wheels nach Rick McCallum *Cliegg Lars on Wheels on Wheels nach Cliegg Lars *Bren Derlin on Wheels on Wheels nach Bren Derlin *Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Ho on Wheelsffnung on Wheels nach Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung *Malé-Dee on Wheels on Wheels nach Malé-Dee *4000 VSY on Wheels on Wheels nach 4000 VSY *Genevieve O'Reilly on Wheels on Wheels nach Genevieve O'Reilly *Thermaldetonator on Wheels nach Thermaldetonator *Matt Doran on Wheels on Wheels nach Matt Doran *Mandalorianische Schocktruppen on Wheels nach Mandalorianische Schocktruppen *Joruus C'baoth on Wheels nach Joruus C'baoth *Schatten der Vergangenheit on Wheels on Wheels nach Schatten der Vergangenheit *Jack McKenzie on Wheels on Wheels nach Jack McKenzie *DC-17m Waffensystem on Wheels on Wheels nach DC-17m Waffensystem *5 NSY on Wheels on Wheels nach 5 NSY *Mark Jones on Wheels on Wheels nach Mark Jones *Bruck Chun on Wheels on Wheels nach Bruck Chun *MandalMotors on Wheels on Wheels nach MandalMotors *Bandomeer on Wheels on Wheels nach Bandomeer *Sir Alec Guinness on Wheels on Wheels nach Alec Guinness *Augwynne Djo on Wheels on Wheels on Wheels nach Augwynne Djo *Jabbas Palast on Wheels on Wheels nach Jabbas Palast *Droidekas on Wheels on Wheels nach Droideka *Thranta on Wheels on Wheels nach Thranta *Graham Ashley on Wheels on Wheels nach Graham Ashley *Nautolaner on Wheels on Wheels nach Nautolaner *Kohl Seerdon on Wheels nach Kohl Seerdon *All die oben gelisteten Seiten wurden damals in Folge des On-Wheels-Vandalismus durch einfaches Copy-Paste wiederhergestellt. Das lag daran, dass die Seiten erst nach „Seitenname on Wheels“ und schließlich weiter nach „Seitenname on Wheels on Wheels“ verschoben wurden, wodurch es für normal-Sterbliche unmöglich war, die Seite zurückzuschieben. Das Problem dabei ist dann, dass die vorherige Versionsgeschichte so verloren geht, und nicht mehr einzusehen ist. Hierzu muss dies auf folgende Weise gefixt werden: Die angegebene Seite wird wiederhergestellt (die müssten alle richtig sein, wenn doch nicht einfach On Wheels anfügen oder entfernen), die On Wheels-Seite wird zum richtigen Titel verschoben (dabei wird der richtige Titel gelöscht, um Platz für Verschiebung zu machen). Schließlich wird die nun wieder unter richtigen Seitennamen liegende Seite gelöscht, und schließlich mit bereinigter Versionsgeschichte wiederherfestellt. Ich weiß, dass dies einige Seiten sind, und ich würde es auch selbst machen, allerdings fehlen mir dazu die Möglichkeiten. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:49, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Den Rest mach ich später, oder jemand anders, wenn er Lust hat... 'Pandora' Diskussion 18:52, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Und bitte Vorlage:VB nicht vergessen; die Aufrufe von beiden Seiten müssen addiert werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:54, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Danke dmk fürs suchen und Kyle fürs Helfen. 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 22:16, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Blockade von Yavin IV (wiederhergestellt) Ich habe den Artikel Samstag abend "eröffnet" um ihn dan am nächsten Tag weiter zu schreiben. Leider habe ich das UC vergessen (besser gesagt ich habe gar nicht dran gedacht) und konnte Sonntags leider nicht ins Netz. Als ich dann am Montagnachmittag nach der Arbeit weitermachen wollte, merkte ich das der Artikel gar nicht mehr existiert. Deswegen möchte ich euch bitten ihn wiederherszustellen Wenn es euch nicht behagt das ich ihn "öffentlich" bearbeite (können offensichtlich ein paar Tage zwichen den Bearbeitungen liegen) dann verlegt ihn bitte nach Benutzer:Versusdelyxe/Werkstatt-2. GrußVersusdelyxe 19:26, 10. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Ich habe die Seite nun wiederhergestellt. Beim nächsten einfach dran denken, die UC-Vorlage einzufügen (inklusive Quellenangaben), dann passiert das auch nicht. Eine Verschiebung in den BNR ist nicht nötig, da niemand etwas gegen eine UC-Bearbeitung hat - wo wären wir dann auch?^^ Aber jetzt bitte die UC-Vorlage schnellstmöglich einfügen. Gruß – Andro A • Disku 19:42, 10. Mai 2011 (CEST)